General Modules
Gauntlet Modules: * Narthecium: This device is designed to be a medics tool kit and allowing the user to quickly administer Pharmaceuticals and potions. It can also be used as a weapon by utilizing poisons in the reserves. The device is a hardened needle made out of adamantine attached to multiple reservoirs. The device can hold the equivalent of 5 potions, alchemical creations, pharmaceuticals, or poison. It has a quick inject system that can empty all of the contents at once. When using this to inject poison it increases the dc by 2 for every 2 extra doses used. The needles is a melee weapon that does 1d4 +str points of damage. This device also counts as a trauma pack. * Laser Repeater: The arsenal designs a Micro laser in his gauntlet that does 2d6 points of fire damage per shot. The device uses its own power supply and can use any type of battery. ** Laser Repeater: Damage: 2d6 Fire Range: 30 Ft Critical: X2 Ammo: 10 per charge Fire Mode: Single / Autofire Special: Touch * Demolition Kit: This device scans a structure and finds weak points in its construction allowing the Titan to use Knowledge (Engineering) DC 25 to ignore half of the targets hardness. The scanner gives a +5 circumstance bonus to the check. The user can also make charges that can damage objects. These count as the alchemist bombs and do 1d6 per 2 Titan levels which stack with alchemist bombs. The Titan can make 3 + INT bombs per day. *Note these bombs cannot be used as a weapon unless the Titan also has the Alchemist bomb class feature. * Kinetic Aspis: This device is in effect a energy shield that the Titan can use for added defense. The Aspis is designed to function much like a buckler in its placement leaving the users hand free for other actions. This device has the following stats: ** Kinetic Aspis: Shield Bonus: 4 Power Usage: 1 charge per hour Check Penalty: '''+1 '''Special: Kinetic Shielding. *** Kinetic Shielding: '''This device grants a damage reduction of 5/- vs Ballistic weapons. * Galvanic Gauntlet: The Titan designs a hardened gauntlet that is powered with a electric field. The Galvanic Gauntlet requires its own power source. This device has the following stats: ** Galvanic Gauntlet: '''Damage: 1d6 + str Range: Melee Critical: X2 Usage: 1 charge per hour Special: Galvanic Current *** Galvanic Current: The Gauntlet deals an additional 2d6 electricity damage while it has a power source. * Deployable Cover: This device is designed to allow a Titan to create a defensible area in a very short amount of time. The Bulwark can Create 3 + Int deployable covers per day. ** Deployable Cover: This semi-transparent energy shield covers a 5 foot wide and 3 foot tall area and grants half cover. It has 10 hardness with 45 hp, last 10 rounds and takes a move action to activate. Helmet Module: * Enhanced HUD: This Device enhances the standard HUD that is integrated into most power armors and provides several bonuses. First it doubles the users vision in low light conditions and provides sight in complete darkness functioning as darkvision of 60ft. Second it grants a +4 to visual spot checks and reduces the penalties for those checks by 2. Finally it automatically tracks current ammunition levels for firearms. * Threat Display: This device overlaps the Power armors HUD and points out any vulnerabilities or weaknesses the target has. By making a DC 20+ CR perception check against the target you can grant a +3 bonus on attacks and damage for you and your allies. * Defensive Matrix:This device overlaps the Power armors HUD and points out any attacks against the Titan. By making a DC 20+ CR perception check against the target you can grant a +3 bonus dodge bonus for that combat. Greaves Module: * Temperature Regulator: The Power Armour automatically maintains the Titan's temperature. This allows the user to function in any temperature extremes and grants a resistance of 10 to cold and fire damage. * Spring Heel: This module does two things, first it increases the Titans movement speed by 10ft and second it doubles the users jump distance and provides a +10 for Acrobatics. Can only be equipped on Light or Medium Armor. * Auto Injector: This functions as a medlance that can hold the equivalent of 5 potions or pharmaceuticals. Furthermore it can monitor the users vital statistics to automatically apply a potion or pharmaceutical to the Titan as a immediate action. Due to the nature of the device it is cumbersome and takes 5 rounds per dose to reload. * Stability Enhancer: By strengthening and adding in stabilizers the Titan can ensure that they are more stable and less likely to loose their footing. This device grants a +4 bonus to CMD against Bull Rush, Drag, Overrun, Reposition, and Trip. Can only be equipped on Heavy Armor. * Grounding Coil: The Power Armour grounds its internal systems granting a resistance of 20 to Electricity damage. Chest Module: * Smoke Discharger: This device allows the Titan to create a effect similar to a fog cloud. The Smoke Discharger utilizes specially designed smoke grenades. This provides 50% concealment for everyone within a 30 foot radius of the Titan for 10 rounds. The Titan can create 3 + INT Smoke Grenades per day. * Stealth Field: This device allows the Titan to bend light around the user. This provides the equivalent of invisibility when activated and uses 3 charges per round when activated. This can use the internal suits charges or a separate battery. Can only be equipped on Light Armor. * Shoulder Cannon: This device is a over powered energy weapon that uses it own battery. It is designed so that the Titan can mount it on either his left or right side and allows the Titan to make a extra attack at his highest attack bonus with the cannon. ** Shoulder Cannon: Damage: 6d8 Plasma Range: 30 Ft Critical: X2 Ammo: 1 per 2 charges Fire Mode: Single Special: Touch, Energy Glutton *** Energy Glutton: When using this device with Paragon it still drains charges but the cost is reduced to 1 per shot that can be drained from the power armors own supply. * Hardened Carapace: The Titan adds extra energy projectors to the power armor he is wearing. The Titan can activate this system to increase his AC by 4 for 10 rounds. This ability uses 5 charges of a battery. * Galvanic Storm Generator: This device is a high powered energy weapon mounted on a heavy weapons harness that uses it own battery. It is designed so that the Titan can move the weapon to their back for storage. Using the Galvanic Storm generator is a full round action. Can only be equipped on Heavy Armor. ** Galvanic Storm Generator: Damage: 10d6 Electricity Range: 20 Ft Critical: X2 Ammo: 1 shot per 2 charges Fire Mode: Single Special: Area of Effect, Energy Glutton *** Area of Effect: The Galvanic Storm Generator hits all enemies in a line. and resolves all attacks with the highest attack bonus. *** Energy Glutton: When using this device with Paragon it still drains charges but the cost is reduced to 1 per shot that can be drained from the power armors own supply.